


Good Morning Dear!

by inkiie



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkiie/pseuds/inkiie
Summary: Alastor is annoyed because he keeps on waking up with morning wood. Angel catches the sexually frustrated Alastor and decides to help him out by giving his first-ever blow job.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 256





	Good Morning Dear!

Alastor stirred awake, stretching his body out slowly from his good nights rest. He had managed to sleep through the entire night, not being awoken even once by some nonsensical chaos happening outside. The demon couldn’t remember what he had dreamt about, but it must have been extra pleasant to leave him in such a good mood. Giving himself another content stretch before getting up from bed, he suddenly realized the reason behind his even cheerier demeanor this morning. While stretching his legs out, he felt a sudden all too familiar tug down below. 

“Well then”

Casting his gaze downwards, he immediately noticed his little, or not so little problem. His covers had gotten caught on his massive erection. This was the third time this week this had already happened, and it was only Tuesday!

Sighing deeply while gritting his teeth from frustration, he threw his covers off and snuck towards the door of his bedroom. Putting an ear to the door he listened carefully for any noises that would be made by another hotel tenant. Not hearing anything he quickly but quietly made his way to the nearest bathroom. Being only steps away he felt relief wash through him, and he reached his hand out for the door handle. As he was about to open it, it swung open.

“Mornin’ gorgeous” Angel purred out with a wink. “Your bedhead makes me wanna take you right back to bed and give it another ruffle” he said as he slowly reached out his slim white hand towards the radio demons’ bright red, messy hair. Angel frowned as he knew something was off, he had made a physical and spoken pass at Alastor first thing in the morning, yet the other hand’t threatened or tried to murder him yet. Instead, he stood frozen in place, shifting his eyes around nervously. 

“What’s the matter with you Al? Ain’t you even gonna say mornin’ back?”

“Eh, hehe, good morning Angel” Alastor mustered out as calmly as he could. 

“Hmmm” Angel gave the other demon a quick glance, and immediately his face lit up with a shit-eating grin when he noticed the problem.

“Oh hohoho, my, my. Al, baby, are you that happy to see me?” Angel laughed, bending over at the waist and putting an arm out in the doorframe to lean against while laughing. “I wouldn’t have thunk a stiffy like you, could, well get a stiffy” He continued howling with laughter. 

Alastor reached for Angel’s tuft of fluff on his chest and pulled him close to his level. “Angel, this is your final warning to shut the hell up before you wake the others” In a panic, he plowed through Angel and quickly locked the door behind them. 

  


“Oh, what to do, what to do?” Alastor mumbled to himself as he paced inside the bathroom.

“Uh, why don’t you, I don’t know, jerk off?” Angel stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it kinda was.

“You know perfectly well how I feel about things of that nature Angel. It feels wrong to touch myself like that”

Angel grinned wide. “Well, I can always suck your dick”

“Nnngh” Alastor panicked as he continued pacing.  
“I was going to just take a cold shower. This is the third time this has happened this week. I feel I am going to do something I will regret soon”

“Third time this week? But it’s only fuckin’ Tuesday!”

Alastor gave a worried smile. “I know”

Angel tsked. “It’s cuz you never do nothin’. If you got it out of your system like a normal person you wouldn’t be waking up with mornin’ wood every damn day like a 13 year old!”

Angel moved towards Alastor and gently put his arms around his shoulders, and his lower arms around Alastor’s waist.

“I can make this go away real fast Al. Trust me, I’m a professional”

“Hmm, I don’t know” Alastor couldn’t believe he was genuinely considering letting the other demon help him out sexually of all things.

“A jerk off a day keeps the doctor away” Angel sang as he moved his arms closer to Alastor’s crotch. 

Alastor rolled his eyes. “I highly doubt that”

“It’s true Al! I would know! I just played a doctor yesterday and now I have a little certificate hanging in my room that they let me keep”

While distracting Alastor with talking he had managed to walk his hands down all the way down, and gently brushed his fingers over the other’s erection. 

“Nnngh” Alastor moaned out. 

“Hmm, whadya say?” Angel said as he rested his head on Alastor’s shoulder.

“Oh, fine! I hate those cold morning showers anyways! Maybe this will be a long term solution!”

Angel laughed in delight. “Awesome! I haven’t had breakfast yet and I definitely don’t mind you being my first meal of the day hon”

“Ehh, how do we do this?” Alastor asked awkwardly as he fidgeted with his hands.

“Well, just get comfy”

“How? I haven’t exactly done this before”

“Whaa? You never got your dick sucked before?! Holy shit, I’m about to blow your mind Al!”

“Here” Angel walked Alastor over to a clutter free wall. “Lean against this. And bend your legs a little, it’ll be more comfy and I don’t have to worry about you falling on top of me from pleasure”

Alastor cautiously leaned back.

“Alright”

“Now, I’ll just take off your pants and take over. Close your eyes and relax sweetie”

As Angel pulled at the waistband of his Alastor’s loose pajama bottoms, Alastor suddenly stopped him.

“Wait, uh, no one’s seen me, uh, nude before”

“Al, I look at dicks for a living. There’s nothin’ I haven’t seen before so don’t be nervous”

“Uh, ok” Angel quickly pulled down the other demons bottoms before he had a chance to protest.

“My my, Al! Look at you!”

“It looks weird, I know it does!” Alastor tried to pull his pants back up.

“No, not at all. You got a real nice package!” Angel took in the sight of the nicely sized penis with just the right amount of veins on it, not too much but enough that it gave it sex appeal and a little extra texture for fun. His testicles were the perfect shape too, not droopy or saggy, but tight and round, nestling right below his body. A light dusting of dark red pubic hair covered the entire area, just enough for both party members to enjoy playing with. 

“I noticed you manscape, can’t hate your dick all that much now?” He teased. 

“I simply prefer to keep clean Angel” he stated matter as factly. 

Angel ran his hand down Alastor’s member. Alastor shifted again, as did his penis as it stirred to life again. 

“Is it supposed to do that?” Alastor asked as his penis twitched back and forth. “It does that once in a great while”

“Uh, duh. You’re really behind on all this basic crap Al. Don’t worry, Angel here will teach you everything you need to know and more” he chuckled as he slowly brought the organ to his mouth and have the strawberry pink tip and a small teasing lick. 

“Good god!” Alastor shouted as he jumped back against the wall. 

“Geez, Al, what happened?”

“Uh, no-nothing. It, uh, just feltreallygood!” He quickly spat out as his face grew red. 

“Maybe, we should start out with, hand jobs as they’re called? And work our way up?”

“Nu-uh Al. I’m sucking your dick whether you like it or not. Now buck up Buttercup, it’s going in!”

Angel opened his mouth wide, closed his eyes, and slid the organ in, slowly caressing it with his lips as it went in deeper and deeper.

“Mmmph” Angel breathed in pleasure as he smelled Alastor’s body. When he had engulfed the organ in its entirety, he gave a slight suck.

“Ahhh…” Alastor moaned out.  
Angel pulled out midway, and went for the tip with his tongue, swirling it around, enjoying the smoothness of Alastor. His tongue made its way to Alastor’s small opening, and he stuck his tongue in there, tasting Alastor’s salty-sweet essence. As Angel licked off the bead of precum, he felt another bit come out and replace it, he eagerly licked that up too.

Angel pulled out and held the organ in his hand, massaging it while he spoke.

“You taste really good Al. Like real fuckin’ good”

“You’re, ah, real good at this too Angel” Alastor breathed out. He looked up and noticed how flushed the radio demon had become, he even noticed some sweat running down his forehead. 

“Keep going!” He pleaded as he pushed Angel’s head back into his crotch.

“Hehe, ya don’t have to tell me twice Al”

As Angel put his mouth back towards the now throbbing hot organ, he decided to start back up with a long lick on its underside. Angel felt the vein pulsating as he made his way up towards the engorged tip. 

“Angel hurry up!” Alastor whined.

Smirking Angel took all of Alastor back in, sucking lighter and harder on the penis as he bobbed his head back and forth on it. Since he was gonna show Alastor what he had been missing out on, he stuck the organ on the side of his cheek and created a small vacuum pocket. 

Alastor moaned loudly and grabbed at Angel’s hair as he worked his penis with a tight suction grip. He worked the base with his hand so Alastor could have maximum pleasure. Not wanting to make Alastor too sensitive after his first time, he moved the organ back to center of his mouth and played with it with his long tongue. 

“A-Angel, I think, ahhh…”

Seeing as Alastor was getting ready to come he swallowed the Alastor's entire length quickly, and continued to grind on it with his tongue. Angel reached for Alastor’s balls and gave them a few playful squeezes to add to Alastor’s first proper orgasm. 

“Ehhh” Alastor squinched his eyes further shut and braced his body for what was happening. He wasn’t used to all these new pleasurable feelings happening in his nether regions, he felt like he was going to explode soon from the building pressure.

“Angel! I-I…”

Alastor breathed hard as he felt the pressure now rise to an unbearable level. Suddenly, he felt a release, and his vision and mind went white.

Angel felt Alastor’s thickly veined underside give a final twitch and a surge of liquid rushing through it. He readied himself for the heavy shot of cum to make its appearance in his throat. When it came, he was surprised by the strongly concentred flavor or it, but when he thought about it made sense, as Alastor never masturbated so it wasn’t getting a fresh supply replenished enough. 

As the cum made his way down his throat, he kept sucking since he knew there would be a few more spurts before he’d be done. And besides, Angel wanted to make sure Alastor’s first time would blow his mind.

“Angel, I uh..” Alastor mumbled drunkly as Angel pulled out. The semi hard organ flopped out with a wet pop from Angel’s mouth. 

Angel got up and held Alastor steady.

“Take it easy Al. Breathe”

“Uhh.. I, ah” Alastor continued babbling. 

“Sit down” Angel helped Alastor slide down the wall and sit on the floor. After a few seconds, Alastor threw back his head and laughed, genuinely, not one of his usual evil laughs. 

“That felt damn good Angel! Thank you! Ha-ha!”

Angel smiled slowly. “Heh. No problem Al”

“I don’t know what happened to me for a second back there. I felt I was going to go crazy from the feelings I was experiencing, I couldn’t see anything and wasn’t sure if I was dying again, but it felt too good. ” Alastor laughed as he quickly and nervously spoke.

“That’s called an orgasm Al!” Angel stated as he poked Alastor’s chest.

“I don’t think I mind them!”

“I’ll give you more, if ya want, ya know where to find me” Angel winked as he got up and started to leave. 

“Yes, I sure do” Alastor mumbled to himself as he sat on the floor and processed what had just happened. He just might next time he wakes up like this, which he wouldn’t mind if he did in a few days again.


End file.
